Taanab
Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy |climate= |gravity= |terrain=*Fields *Agriculture *Waterways |water= |interest=*Arcon Multinode Hybrid PlantingsThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Banthal Company Docks *Jedi chapter house |species= |otherspecies=*Humans *Robas *Banthas *Staga *Nerfs |language=Galactic Basic Standard |government=Corporate |population=980 million *89% Humans *11% other |demonym=Taanabian''Millennium Falcon'' |cities=Pandath (capital) |imports=*Fertilizers *Pesticides *Machine parts |exports=Foodstuffs |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Sith Empire *Brotherhood of Darkness *Galactic Empire *New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances}} Taanab was a planet of green meadows in the Taanab system. It was primarily used for agriculture and farming. Its populace was known for always maintaining an air of formality. Taanab had problems with seasonal pirate raids from bandits striking from the planet Norulac for millennia prior to the Battle of Taanab. Characteristics The Inner Rim planet of Taanab was a world with abundant sunlight, mild climate, almost no tectonic activity with grassy landmasses, always close to meandering strips of water. The planet was overgrown with green jungles, but no animal life at the time of its colonization. Near the equator, the fields and factory farms were formed into a hexagonal tessellation. Much of its climate was optimized for bumper yields by weather-controlling satellites and orbital mirrors. staga on the fields of Taanab.]] The fauna was imported, with some becoming feral. The untamed former herd members had their numbers checked by droid sharpshooters. The administrative capital was Pandath. Taanab was sponsored by agricultural conglomerates like Arcon Multinode Agricorp, Tagge Restaurant Association, and Core Foodstuffs. The Banthal Company transported cargo to poorer worlds. The planet was especially known for its roba steak. History The planet was first discovered between 25,000 BBY to 20,000 BBY, sometime between the Tionese War and the settling of the Slice. During the Great Sith War, a battle was fought here during the Krath Holy Crusade which the Sith had won. It was later colonized in 2320 BBY, when Taanab was once a world covered in thick, inhospitable jungle, similar to Felucia. During the New Sith Wars, the Brotherhood of Darkness captured the planet and used it as an outpost. Eventually the Jedi Order established a chapter house for the Agricultural Corps in the capital city of Pandath and Taanab became the site of the Inner Rim headquarters of the AgriCorps.The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force, p. 56 (left) and wealthy patron (right).]] Huff Darklighter once employed farmers from Taanab, as well as Bandomeer and Salliche, to staff his underground hydroponic gardens on Tatooine. The Battle of Taanab took place over its skies five months after the Battle of Yavin. In the battle, Lando Calrissian defeated attacking pirate raiders from Norulac against the Banthal Company docks. Taanab joined the New Republic sometime prior to 7 ABY. It was a New Republic stronghold during the Hunt for Zsinj. The planet was attacked by Imperial forces during the Thrawn campaign. During the attack, the Dark Jedi Jorus Sabaoth took control of the ''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer Bellicose and used the ship's turbolasers to destroy a New Republic ship against the orders of Captain Aban.Dark Force Rising Years later, Jedi Knight Jaden Korr went to Taanab to discover more about the operations going on in its spaceport by the Disciples of Ragnos. Jaden battled a mutant rancor which the Disciples intended to release in a populated place so they could pillage the area during the chaos. Taanab became a New Republic, and later Galactic Alliance, stronghold during the Yuuzhan Vong War and was not attacked by the invaders. A native of Taanab, Rogue Squadron veteran Wes Janson created the Taanab Yellow Aces during the Yuuzhan Vong War and named it after the world.The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand In 40 ABY, Ben Skywalker traveled to Taanab space during his pursuit of Ship.Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice In 44 ABY, a royal Hapan fleet transporting refugees from the Jedi Academy on Ossus halted at some point above Taanab. The Millennium Falcon left the Dragon Queen II there to join the liberation of Coruscant.Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * *''Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' }} Notes and references Category:Agriworlds Category:Inner Rim planets Category:Jedi-aligned planets Category:Sith-aligned planets Category:Taanab locations Category:Terrestrial planets